Lament
Lament is a death and power metal band that originated out of Mexico City, Mexico in Central America.Waters, Scott. "Lament". No Life Til Metal. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. The band originally formed in 1993 as [[Beheaded|'Beheaded']], but due to the death of a previous member, they changed their name."LAMENT". Metaleros. Retrieved on December 17, 2019.Stalhammar, Kai Mathias. "Lament". Rus Metal. Retrieved on December 17, 2019. History Lament formed in 1993 under the name Beheaded, out of Mexico City, Mexico in Central America. The band initially was a more grindcore-oriented eventually leaning into death metal. The band, consisting of the lineup of Marcos Pérez on Vocals, Abel Gómez on Guitars, Erick Conde on Guitars, and Arturo Guzman on Drums, with Iram Gómez joining on Bass a year later. A demo would be released through the band, but the band would change names after Guzman passed away. After changing their name to Lament, which would commemorate their former drummer. Soon after the name change, the band went to a festival where they met Mortification Vocalist and Bassist Steve Rowe. Because of that interaction, the band signed with Rowe Productions."Lament - Tears of a Leper". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. The band would release their debut album, Tears of a Leper, which came out through the label. The album's art was apparently very controversial, they had to change covers.Waters, Scott (October 25, 2015). "What's Spinning 32 - BANNED ALBUM COVERS". YouTube. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. In 1998, the band departed from the label and Pérez departed from the band. Abel would take over Vocals from that point forward, on top of Drums. The band, now consisting of Abel, Iram, Conde, and two new members since 1996 on Guitars - Apolos León and Benjamin Rojas - began working on new material. The band released their sophomore album in 1999, Through the Reflection, which was released by Little Rose Productions."Lament - Through the Reflection". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. In 2001, the band released their third album, Breathless, independently. The album would later be re-released through Kingdom Records."Lament - Breathless". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. León and Rojas departed from the band at that time, leaving only the Gómez brothers and Conde. Edumundo Mondragon joined the band on Guitars in 2001, shortly after their departure. However, Mondragon departed by 2007, not appearing on any releases. A compilation debuted that year, titled Best of Lament: 14 Years Rocking the World.DukeofUnblackMetal (January 7, 2008). "Lament - Best of Lament: 14 Years Rocking the World". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. Benjamin Gomez joined the band on Guitars following Mondragon's departure. With the three Gomez' and Conde, the band would release their fourth album, Renassaince, through a label that the band had formed themselves, Lament Records.kmorg (December 14, 2009). "Lament - Renaissance". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. By 2012, Benjamin departed, being replaced by Elias Santillan. The band would release an EP, titled Left Behind, in 2013, via Roxx Records."LAMENT Ink Deal With Roxx Records". Bravewords.com. June 18, 2013. Retrieved on December 18, 2019. Fidel Sanchez performed Vocals that year and departed afterward, with Miguel Martinez taking up the Drum mantle. After that EP, original Bassist Iram departed from the band. Carlos Daniel Renteria took over the Bass position for a year before Jorge Lopez took the position and remained a permanent member. Because the Drum position was filled, Abel took over Guitars and Vocals. The lineup, consisting of Abel on Vocals and Guitars, Conde on Guitars, Jorge Lopez on Bass, and Martinez, would remain consistent until 2015, when Martinez was repalced by Juan Rangel. The band released an album in 2018, The Ancient Battle of the Saints, released through Lament Records and Vision of God Records, with Drummer Dylan Hernandez.delcev903 (November 18, 2018). "Lament - The Ancient Battle of the Saints". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on December 19, 2019. Members Current * Abel Gómez - Guitars (1993-1996, 2015-present), Drums (1996-2013), Vocals (1998-2013, 2013-present) * Erick Conde - Guitars (1993-present) * Jorge Lopez - Bass (2014-present) * Dylan Hernandez - Drums (2018-present) Former * Marcos Pérez - Vocals (1993-1998) * Fidel Sanchez - Vocals (2013) * Apolos León - Guitars (1996-2001) * Benjamin Rojas - Guitars (1996-2001) * Edmundo Mondragon - Guitars (2001-2007) * Benjamin Gomez - Guitars (2007-2012) * Elias Santillan - Guitars (2012-2015) * Jesus Torres * Iram Gómez - Bass (1994-2013) * Carlos Daniel Renteria - Bass (2013-2014) * Arturo Guzman - Drums (1993-1996) (RIP 1996) * Miguel Martinez - Drums (2013-2015) * Juan Rangel - Drums (2015-2018) Discography Studio albums * Tears of a Leper (1997) * Through the Reflection (1999) * Breathless (2001) * Renaissance (2009) * The Ancient Battle of the Saints (2018) EPs * Left Behind (2013) Compilations * Best of Lament: 14 Years Rocking the World (2007) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Power Metal Bands Category:Brutal Death Metal Bands Category:Vision of God Records Bands Category:Roxx Records artists Category:Bombworks Records artists Category:Lament Records artists Category:Little Rose Productions Bands Category:Rowe Productions Bands Category:Mexican artists